


Wet Dreams

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: Evelyn hasn't heard from Solus since before the Calamity. It seems her desires have summoned him yet again into the realm of dreams.





	Wet Dreams

The forest was quiet, that’s how she knew it was a dream. There were no birds, and the sun was shining brighter than usual. He remembered she liked the sun, it’s was warm, unlike him. 

“Solus?” she questioned firstly. It had been such a long time since she last saw him.

“Clever, clever, my dove.” he was suddenly behind her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. She spun around and suddenly she was in a Garlean throne room, it was empty, it wasn’t real. He stood before her, much older than she remembered, but she too had aged. 

Evelyn frowned, and took a step back “You haven’t aged well” she asked plainly. In his realm she was nothing but a puppet, and he the puppeteer. 

Solus smirked and folded his hands behind his back “You’ve gained a few wrinkles yourself.” he teased. Evelyn remained silent, he pouted “You’ve grown boring in your old age, I have hardly heard from you.” he began “You know, I remember when you were the talk of the town, with your powerful magics, the star student of Loui-”

“You are not worthy to speak his name” Evelyn cut him off.

“There’s that spark.” he seemed rather pleased with himself. He stopped behind her, she did not turn to face him “I was taken out of retirement but,” he raised his hand “I was summoned here, little dove.” he leaned closer to her ear “You missed me.” he whispered.

“I did not- I couldn’t have-” she felt cornered, he walked back to her front, and ran his hand down her arm slowly, then entwined his fingers with hers.

“I remember how much fun you were.” he moved her hand to his shoulder and held her waist, then took her around the room in a waltz, she remembered it all. When she was younger she was easily fooled by his charms, he was funny, handsome, and he knew how to press all the right buttons. 

She pulled away from him, and he frowned “I’m not your plaything anymore Solus.” she explained, he smiled faintly and tilted his head, she could deny it all she wanted, but she would always be his favorite toy.

He let out a sigh “Very well.” he said in a disappointed tone, as he sat on the throne, a smirk crossed his features “Do you remember, my dove, when-” 

“Don’t.” she stopped him “I would rather not.”

Solus pouted “I rather enjoyed it, I had never-” 

“Enough!” Evelyn shouted, she felt dirty, remembering that night. She turned away from him, her purple gaze faltering for just a moment as she remembered, all of it. The way his cock throbbed inside her, how his gloved hands roamed her body so freely, Gods. Ascians knew how to lure in their prey. 

Solus placed his elbow on the side of the throne and rested his head on his hand “Little dove, I know you desire me, you summoned me here.”

Evelyn let out a sigh, she turned to look at him, noticed she was right in front of him, dreams never made any sense

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek, then ran his hand down her neck and shoulder “Come closer, Evelyn.” he pleaded in a whisper.

She pressed her forehead to his ‘I can’t.” she whispered back. 

“Just tonight.” he assured her.

“You always say that.” she replied.

Evelyn knew, she knew he could not be trusted, she knew he was nothing but a liar, only manipulating her to get what he wanted but- she wanted it too.

He placed a hand on her waist and his lips to her jaw “Little dove, it is so much easier to just give in.” his fingers teased at the hem of her top. She let out a faint gasp as he trailed his lips to her earlobe and nipped at it gently. With his free hand he gripped the back of her thigh and lifted her into his lap. He took off one of his gloves with his teeth and she suddenly realized she was naked. He smirked at her and easily slipped a finger inside her “So eager,” he chuckled darkly as he used his other hand to rub her clit in small circles, barely applying any pressure at all. 

Evelyn let out a gasp and a faint whimper as she supported herself on his shoulders, she buried her neck into his shoulder and bucked her hips into his hand as he teased her mercilessly “You’re unfair.” she groaned gently pressing her lips to his earring, causing him to let out a pleased sigh, he added another finger, which made her squirm and moan right in his ear. 

“You can undress me, you know.” he reminded her. She frowned and reached to undo his belt as she left a mark on his shoulder from sucking too hard. He tilted his head to give her more room, she was quite skilled with her mouth. He felt the cold air hit the tip of his cock when she pulled it out of his trousers, Evelyn moved out of his lap and sat on the floor in front of him, teasing his throbbing member with her hands and tongue, he licked the fingers that were previously buried inside her. She watched through half lidded eyes as she wrapped her lips around him, causing him to tremble in delight. He gripped the side of the throne hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“So eager.” she mimicked his tone from earlier back at him, watching as he tossed his head back and groaned loudly.

He smirked down at her “You’re unfair.” he mocked her with a pout. He gripped her hair and pulled her back into his lap “Be a good girl and sit on your emperor’s cock, little dove.” he lowered her hips his fingers gripping her tightly, it would surely leave bruises.

She felt him enter her slowly, he filled her up and reached all of the right places “Solus.” she whimpered softly. She cursed the gods for making an Ascian so desirable. 

He clenched his teeth as she took him to the base “Let out your voice, no one can hear you scream here.” he told her through gritted teeth. She felt so familiar, so warm and tight. He listened carefully to the sounds she made as he thrusted his hips into her. The sounds of her wet folds when he pulled out of her, the way her grip tightened on his shoulders. He dug his nails into her hips and gave a harsh smack to her ass without warning. She let out a cry, he gently soothed the red mark he left by running his fingers over it.

“Solus, aah-.” she moaned a bit louder than before it only encouraged him more. His pace became faster, he too let out grunts and moans each time a wave of pleasure coursed through him. 

“That’s it! Scream! Scream my name!” he urged her as he wrapped his hand around her throat. 

Evelyn saw stars when she reached her climax, she tossed back her head as her cunt tightened around his cock, squeezing it so tightly Solus reached his own orgasm with her. His breath hitched in his throat as he stiffened,he closed his eyes tightly and hummed with pleasure as his toes curled. He pulled her against his chest and leaned back in the throne, he pulled himself out of her and watched as his seed dripped out of her. It was dark like the black magic he wielded. He smirked to himself, ‘A job well done.’ he thought.She let out soft pants into the crook of his neck, he adored the feeling of her warm breath on his skin.

“Gods damn you Solus.” she felt herself growing weaker, and more tired.

“Hush now, little dove.” he pet her hair, and ran his fingers through the front of her fringe “Rest.” he whispered. Then her whole world faded to black.

She awoke the next morning covered in sweat, and hardly well rested. She placed a hand to her head, looking for a fever, wondering if she was sick. Her heart sank, a wet dream? A her age?! By the twelve she would wring that man’s neck if she ever saw him again.


End file.
